world war V
by Aly Smith
Summary: While trying to solve the mystery of her best friend's death Alzibells Smith uncovers one of the Volturi's deepest and darkest secrets. They have plans to turn planet Earth into a Human food farm for all the plasmavores across the galaxies. So It's up to her, her fiance Jasper Cullen and their army of misfits to save them all. or does the Volturi have other plans for her?


"One may suffer a world of demons, for the sake of an Angle."

-Madem de Popadour, The Girl in the Fireplace

It all started roughly a year ago, the end of my world. It was icy, cold and wet, and I told her not to go...not without snow tires, but she was stubborn and had promised her dad she would visit. Three and a half hours away in Seattle he lived, and she was determined to keep her word. 20th December, 2011, the night my best friend died. But it wasn't the blizzard that killed her, or the fact that she crashed her car into a tree. What did kill her though, was the fact that she cut her head; at least that's what doctor Cullen said. The smell of the fresh blood pouring out of the gash above her eyebrow, was enough to drive any vampire in the area mad with blood-lust...and it did. The killer may have had the authorities convinced it was a bloody accident, but I was not going to rest until Xindy Sensational's death was avenged. At least that's what I promised myself before things got so completely and uncontrollably complicated...

25th December, 2011

I stepped out of my car feeling absolutely horrid. The church bells were ringing jubilantly in the celebration of Christmas, but to me they were the loneliest sound in the world. Snow was falling and the wind whipped it at me cold, and unforgiving. I shivered and pulled my trench coat tighter around me as I locked the car door. As I turned to start heading toward the church, I noticed my boyfriend's brother Emmet leaning against my trunk. Just what I needed...

"can I help you with something?" I grumbled sarcasticly.

"No...but I can help you." he replied.

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Jasper is running a little late, and I figured what with your escort not here to be at your side, you might want some help crossing the icy parking lot in those shoes." He smiled slightly "Because we all know the outcome of you trying to do it solo."

"Emmet," I sighed "I'm wearing flats. They may not have the best grip in the world, but they are better than heels. I don't need your help." the wind whipped at me again, and threatened to blow up the skirt of my long black dress.

Emmet shrugged apathetic. "Suit yourself." he stayed leaned against my trunk.

I took two steps, and as luck would have it, I hit a huge patch of ice, slipped, fell, and somehow cut my elbow. I also landed half in a puddle, so half my skirt was now soaking wet.

Emmet smiled smugly. "I probably should have mentioned that Alice sent me, shouldn't I..."

"Emmet!" I screamed. "You are such and ass!"

He chuckled and in a flash was at my side helping me up. "Next time I offer you help, accept it, because I'm not usually doing it because I want to. I find your humiliation far too funny." I slapped him across the face so hard, my hand all the way to halfway up my forearm stung. He didn't even flinch, he just grinned and hooked his arm around mine as we crossed the parking lot.

"why Emmet! Why today! Why do you have to go and be an impossible ass today of all days!" I screamed, tears of anger in my eyes.

"Aly..."

"Just don't Emmet!" I unhooked my arm and started to stomp away.

He grabbed my wrist. "I know you want to stomp angrily off right now, but I don't want my head chewed off by my brother for not getting you into the church in one piece...its bad enough I let you fall once."

"You are so selfish!"

"Just...come on." he ordered before dragging me across the parkinglot.

We entered the church, and the mood got even heavier. Everywhere you looked there were people dressed in black crying. I guess I must have been living in denial for the last four days because the reality of everything took me off guard. She was gone...and wasn't coming back. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye, and Emmet looked down at me confused. I guess he wasn't used to dealing with crying girls, or so much sadness all in one place. I took in a shaky breath trying not to burst into tears. He dropped my wrist and took a quick step back like I was a grenade with its pin missing. Just as I was about to lose it, a cloud of soothing peace and two icy strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hello my love." came a quiet velvet voice in my ear.

"'Ello Jasper..." I replied somberly. I gently pushed his arms away from me and turned around to face him, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" I sighed confused.

"I can understand why you are feeling so depressed, but..."

"ask your brother..." I cut him off. He shot a dark look in the direction of Emmet.

"She refused to let me help her walk across the parking lot, so she slipped and fell in a puddle. Not my fault."

Jasper peeked down at me from the corner of his eye. "you didn't tell her that Alice sent you...did you?"

Emmet smiled smugly. "She didn't ask."

Jasper closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was losing patients. "Today is not a day for childish games Emmet...please"

"Fine...I'm Sorry Aly..."

"Just, whatever..." I mumbled. Emmet crossed his arms, and Jasper's eyes flicked to my injured elbow. He shot his brother a cold look, that caused him to drop his eyes to the floor and walk away.

Jasper sighed again and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He reached behind his driver's license and pulled out a band-aid. As he was unwrapping it, he shook his head slowly. "Alzibells, what am I going to do with you." He mumbled and gently placed the band-aid over the gash on my elbow.

With Emmet gone the maddening furry his presence usually brings about, subsided, leaving me with absolutely nothing to hide behind. The thin wall I had managed to build inside myself by focusing on my hatred for Emmet came crashing down, letting in all the sadness, fear and despair that had consumed every waking moment of moment of my life for the past four days since I found out that the life of my best friend was so unfairly taken. The weight of all this hit me like a ton of bricks, and quite litterally, nearly knocked me off my feet. Jasper caught me by my good elbow, and held me against his chest in a huge bear hug. I burst into tears.

"I know Aly...I know..." He mumbled into my hair, and I knew he did know. I knew that he could feel everything I was, and If I wasn't such a wreck, I would have felt guilty for making him feel like this too. No one should have had to endure this. He kissed my head and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry Jasper..." I whispered when my tear ducts ran dry.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I know what I just put you through..."

He took my face into his hands and stared angrily into my eyes. "Don't you ever apologize for that...ever. Do you understand me?"

I flicked my gaze down to the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Alzibells."

"...Yes." I whispered.

"Good." He let go of my face and reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a baby blue handkerchief and wiped away my tears.

"Crying already." came a voice from behind. I turned around to see my stepmother standing behind me. "Oh sweetie..." She mumbled and pulled me into a hug "I'm so so so sorry..."

"It's not your fault River." I replied, my voice still thick from crying

"I know, but still...She was the only human you could trust and confide in. You two shared everything and did everything together..." a tear ran down my cheek.

"Where's dad?" I sniffed trying to distract myself.

"Oh you know your father," she released me from the somewhat suffocating hug "He's...running late, as usual."

I half giggled. "In other words he's off saving some planet from impending doom while trying to keep Amy and Rory alive in the process."

"Exactly...although he did promise that he would be back in time for the ceremony. I just hope he's not two centuries late like last time."

Jasper chuckled.

River smiled at him. "I don't believe we've met. Doctor River Song, Aly's step-mum." She held out her hand to Jasper.

He looked at her confused, but took her hand anyway. "Jasper Cullen, Aly's fiance...didn't we already..."

She smiled and cut him off. "Spoilers." then she turned and walked briskly away.

"I don't understand that woman..."

I half smiled. "Time travel is a tricky thing. Since both she and my father are time travelers, they always meet in the wrong order. As dad gets older, he keeps running into the younger versions of her. She knew his future when she was young and know hes the one that knows all of hers...including how and when she dies. She knew your name last time because this moment was her past then."

"Your family is so...complicated."

"Yep." I took his hand, and he became serious.

He looked down at me from under his long, dark lashes. "Are you ready for this?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I sighed heavily. "No"

"You don't have to go in there. You don't have to sit through the ceremony if you don't want to."

"And if I don't I'll never forgive myself. Xindy would do it for me."

"I'm here for you Al..."

"I know Jazz." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Might as well get this over with."

I walked slowly into the main part of the church, leaning on Jasper for support the whole time. He lead me up the centre isle towards the pink marble coffin at the front of the room. My feet somehow managed to move my body forward, past row after row of Xindy's countless sobbing friends, admirers, and shattered family members.

After what felt like an eternity, we reached her coffin. I dropped Jasper's hand and took three steps forward so I was standing practically on top of it. I placed my fingertips to my lips, and then gently placed them on the coffin. "'oodbye." more tears came streaking down my face. Jasper appeared at my side and handed me the handkerchief. I wiped my eyes, sniffled a little and took his hand again.

I looked up at him with stinging eyes. "done." I whispered.

He nodded once and then gently guided me to my seat among the other mourners.


End file.
